


Provender

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistral Amara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mistral+Amara).



> An "interests" drabble for Mistral.

It was _orange_, not the honest yellow of a proper Cheddar, but an unnatural shade of _orange_. They were all that colour, row on row of them. Giles shuddered. Orange was fine as a colour, but it just wasn't _right_ in a cheese. Red Leicester was the exception that proved the rule.

This wasn't to be borne. A week later, a parcel arrived at his door. He opened it reverently. There they were, an assorted selection. He stowed them safely in his refrigerator.

Not safe enough.

"Oh, I threw it out. It was mouldy."

"You threw out the _Stilton_?"

_Americans!_


End file.
